Espuma ChanSoo EXO
by BlackPearlx.x
Summary: Cuando la verdad es descubierta solemos seguir escondiéndola sin importar el daño que nos creemos a nosotros mismos y a los demás, [ChanSoo] Chanyeol/Kyungsoo... Mal summary. exo.


**Notas del fanfic:**

Este fic ChanSoo nació después de ver esto: watch?v=rguvb_BMjJY Además de ver una foto ChanSoo y escuchar Baby don't cry lol

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Es la primera vez que me atrevo a subir algo, por lo que espero me reciban bien ;;

Pueden haber faltas ortográficas, perdón por eso.

* * *

Espuma [ChanSoo]

Habían estado conversando alrededor de dos horas y media con cordi-noona, aquella mujer que siempre les había ayudado en todo, ahora les daba una noticia que les desgarraba el corazón, como si de pronto todo se volviera gris, como si ya nunca más podría volver a ver la sonrisa de Chanyeol, esa inmensa sonrisa que muchas veces le calmó.

Las sienes le palpitaban y su cuerpo se había vuelto tan liviano y frágil como una pluma, no era capaz de mirar a Chanyeol, aunque éste a su lado se mantenía con la zurda sobre su rodilla, presionándole tan fuerte que sentía como si aquel toque quemara, pero aunque le dolía no quería que se apartara_, no en ese momento._

"_Es complicado" "Todos los medios los han visto" "Sus salidas, sus besos escondidos, todo ha sido filtrado" "Saben muy bien cuál es la opción" "Lo siento"..._

Las palabras pesaban y agobiaban horriblemente, quería correr, gritar y golpear lo primero que se cruzara en su camino, pero ante todo debía mostrarse fuerte, no por él, sino por Chanyeol. Respiró y se levantó sabiendo que la mujer frente a ellos aún no terminaba su monólogo, porque sí, aunque se trataba de una conversación, ninguno había sido capaz de articular palabra alguna.

La mano de Chanyeol se deslizó por su pierna y quedó prácticamente inerte en el apoyo de la silla._ Kyungsoo estaba roto._

Los segundos se volvían minutos, los minutos horas y las horas días. Días sin hablar con Chanyeol, algo que nunca había conseguido realizar, ya que él siempre estaba ahí, junto a él dándole ánimos para que la vergüenza no se hiciera partícipe de sus acciones, pero ahora estaba solo, hundido en un sinfín de palabras que aún no terminaba por asimilar.

-Estúpida sociedad de mierda. -Masculló mordiendo un brazo de su peluche de pororo, le ardían los ojos y en la garganta el nudo que se había formado hace unos cuantos días crecía desproporcionadamente. Se dejó caer sobre el sofá, pero los pasos torpes de "alguien" le alertaron. No tardó en incorporarse, quedándose rígido mientras sus ojos abiertos exageradamente intentaban centrarse en un punto fijo, sin conseguirlo.

-Fue mi culpa, lo siento. -Una estaca clavándose en su pecho, atravesando su corazón y desgarrando su alma. Silencio. -Sabes lo mucho que te quiero Soo... ¿amigos? -La última palabra salió en un tono más bajo de lo que Chanyeol hablaba; su voz detonaba tristeza.

_-Amigos... -_Repitió con ironía y no aguantó más. Vómito de palabras. -Después de tanto... ¿amigos? No sabía que los amigos se besaban, no sabía que los amigos hacían el amor... No sabía que lo que siento por ti es sólo de amigos. -Había perdido la energía, quería disolverse y volverse polvo, volar por el cielo nocturno en un ligero viento que le haría olvidar.

-Yo no sabía que enamorarme de un hombre sería tan doloroso, yo no sabía... -Las palabras de Chanyeol quedaron suspendidas en el aire, sus ojos acuosos dando a entender el por qué. Apretó los labios y formó puños con sus manos, quería caminar hasta Kyungsoo y abrazarlo, que ambos rieran como siempre solían hacerlo, pero sus pies estaban clavados al suelo. _Todo tiene un comienzo y un final._

Sueños. Algo que cualquier humano crea en su mente como meta personal, él había cumplido el suyo, sin embargo, había algo que le hacía sentir incompleto. El amante de sus defectos, el enamorado de sus inseguridades, se iba evaporando de su vida.

Los días pasaban en cámara lenta y aunque debía admitir que estaba emocionado por toda la conmoción que se había creado debido al comeback, sentía como si alguien presionara su pecho con tanta fuerza que a veces le costaba incluso respirar, necesitaba a Chanyeol, sus besos, sus caricias, sus diversiones, su voz rapéandole al oído y diciéndole lo mucho que le amaba... Jugando con su cabello, haciendo rozar su mano contra la de él como si nadie lo notara, pretendiendo hablarle al oído mientras besaba la comisura de sus labios, necesitaba esa pequeña dosis de adrenalina que sentía cada vez que hacían algo indebido en el escenario, cuando los golpes de amigos se transformaban en caricias de amor, cuando los abrazos indiscretos se volvían en una fusión de cuerpos necesitada.._. Necesitaba a Chanyeol en toda su magnitud._

El día de presentar por primera vez Baby don't cry en directo llegó. Le temblaban las manos y el sudor comenzaba a hacerse presente tanto en su frente como nuca, aumentando los niveles de nerviosismo que estaban casi por explotar. Por suerte estaban en la radio, pero la cámara que tenía en frente y la peculiar mirada de Ryewook hyung sobre él le estaba ahogando, más no podía hacer nada, ya tenía el micrófono en frente y en pocos minutos la melodía comenzaría a sonar. Intentó calmarse, recordar momentos agradables, pero en todos estaba Chanyeol. Chanyeol platicándole de cosas triviales, ataques de risas cuando Kyungsoo respondía preguntas nada coherentes o esas miradas que decían mucho más que palabras. Todo, exactamente todo apuntaba a Chanyeol. Sin darse cuenta había tenido los ojos cerrados durante ese pequeño lapsus mental, pero hubiera deseado haberse quedado así, puesto que la persona que estaba frente a él era aquella que le quitaba el aliento, que le hacía sentir triste al no tenerle a su lado. Estaban frente a frente. Baekhyun a su lado, y frente a éste Suho.

Quiso volverse invisible, sentía como le taladraban el corazón cada vez que alzaba la mirada y sus ojos se encontraban con los de Chanyeol, parecía un cachorro en medio de la lluvia, rogándole que le salvara, que le cuidara... que todo volviera a ser como antes, pero ambos sabían que eso no ocurriría.

No hubo tiempo para nada, la música de fondo comenzó a sonar y le fue inevitable no mirar a Chanyeol, su mirada penetraba, Baek ya había comenzado a cantar su estrofa y pronto le tocaría, creyó que todo acabaría mal, pero como si Chanyeol estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos, tronó los dedos. _"Esa es tu señal, recuérdalo siempre, Soo"._

Sus cuerdas vocales entraron en acción y liberaron cada nota que pedía, incluso con más sentimiento que muchas veces, ya que estaba sintiendo la canción, además de estar cantándosela a la persona frente a él.

_"Si se tratase de otro hombre, si fuese un verso simple sacado de una comedia_  
_Quema todas las cicatrices que has cambiado por este amor"_

Cada pieza de su corazón se desprendía como los pétalos que caen de una rosa destrozada, las lágrimas gritaban por ser liberadas mientras que él seguía cantando, sintiendo como cada verso se le clavaba en alguna parte del cuerpo; la canción estaba creada para ellos_, la canción eran ellos._

"_Cuando sonríes, el sol brilla._  
_Un brillo que no puedo describir en ningún idioma"_

Su sonrisa estaba marchita, ambos se miraban, ambos se amaban pero lo único que lograban hacer era cantar, ya ninguno era capaz de dejar todo por el otro estaban acabados, estaban muriendo.  
Kyungsoo quería gritar, tomar el micrófono y azotarlo contra el suelo, porque sabía cual era la parte que seguía. _La despedida de Chanyeol._

_"Más allá de la sombra del dolor, en las puertas de la despedida_  
_Incluso si se trata de una dura caída, puedo soportarlo si es por ti_  
_Uh, en cambio me entrego a ti, que no me conoces_  
_No llores, muéstrame una sonrisa en vez de lágrimas, cariño."_

Tragó saliva, agachando la cabeza al sentir como las lágrimas se deslizaban incesantes por sus mejillas.

_"Say no more(baby) no more (don't cry)"_

Por más que esa parte la dijera la canción, sabía que Chanyeol se lo estaba diciendo a él, con sus palabras, con su mirada, con todo de sí, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Dolor. Era lo único que podía sentir en ese momento, las lágrimas no se detenían y aunque intentó limpiarlas, estas seguían su curso sin obedecer. Sabía que no podía hacer nada, por lo que decidió entregarse a la canción. Tomó el micrófono con ambas manos y miró a Chanyeol, sintiendo como poco a poco se volvía uno con la música, deseando también acabar con ella.

_"El rayo de luna que ilumina tus ojos_  
_Esta noche llena de silencioso dolor"_

_"Amor, no llores hasta que la oscuridad desaparezca_  
_Cariño, no llores esta noche, será como si nunca hubiera ocurrido_  
_No eres la que desaparecerá como espuma, algo que no deberías haber sabido_  
_Así que, corazón, no llores, no sufras, mi amor te protegerá."_

_"Los primeros rayos de sol aparecen_  
_Una fuerza deslumbrante que me recuerda a ti desaparece_  
_Al fin mis ojos pueden cerrarse. Llora, llora, llora."_

_Chanyeol también estaba llorando._

Había robado las lineas de Baek, pero nadie había dicho nada, once pares de ojos le miraban con incredulidad, sabían lo que sucedía, pero nadie era capaz de decir algo. Soltó el micrófono, dejándolo caer junto a sus pies.

Todo había acabado, las palabras se deshacían en sollozos y él se había desintegrado,_ se había vuelto espuma para unirse al inmaculado mar. _

* * *

Gracias por leer! Cualquier crítica sea buena o mala será muy bien aceptada ^^.


End file.
